Sunshine Girl
by LitLover 101
Summary: Post-2/19 While Klaus is daggered he sees a girl from his past who gives him advice and it is up to him whether or not he takes it. A little something with Klaroline for TO fans.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW.**

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope that you enjoy this little look inside of Klaus' head while he's daggered. On with the show…**

**Sunshine Girl: **

Stalking down the main street of the French Quarter, Klaus Mikaelson peered into the shadows for his betrayers. Elijah, the noble one. Klaus smirked, feeling no amusement, only bitter resentment. He should have known after Elijah's talk of family. Always family and trust. Trust him. 'Yes, just before he acts as I could,' Klaus thought with a chuckle. 'Daggering family. Yes, brother, we are the same.'

Continuing his search, he saw the others. Rebekah, Freya, Hayley, her husband, the one whispering poison into her ears. Dahlia who would have his daughter and it was their fault. Not his. He had a plan. He would have saved Hope. But, no, they could not trust him. Klaus could not have been right. No. They had to go and ruin everything.

Gritting his teeth, Klaus felt someone behind him. Turning around, Klaus found himself face to face with a blonde woman who had her hands on her hips. "Gee, I thought you might have noticed me about ten strides back," Caroline snapped, her eyes glittering with amusement. Ordinarily, Klaus would be thrilled to see the girl in his town but he had things to do. Siblings to punish. "I know," she said, walking away from him.

"What do you know?" Klaus inquired, his brows furrowing.

Caroline scoffed. "When are you not planning on punishing your siblings? Okay, tell me. What did they do this time? Did Rebekah take your favorite paint set?" Turning, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"When did I say that I was going after my siblings?" Klaus retorted, feeling irritated.

"Did you have to?" Caroline rolled her eyes before taking a seat on a bench that Klaus could swear was not there seconds ago. "Are we going to talk or are you going to stand there scowling? Or would you prefer to talk to your therapist?"

"How do you know about Cami?" Klaus leaned over Caroline with his hand on the back of the bench, boxing her in.

Smiling, Caroline stared up at him. "I know everything that you know. I'm in your head," she tapped the side of his head. Sliding her hand down, she dropped it down to the bench. "Sit," she ordered and Klaus reluctantly sat down.

"Why are you here, Caroline? Don't you have school? Plans? If I remember correctly that is what you told me when I saw you last," Staring down the street, Klaus refused to meet Caroline's stare.

The girl beside him just continued to stare at him in a way that made Klaus fidget. He hated that a mere child compared to his years could unnerve him so. Finally meeting her gaze, he examined her. She was unchanged, her hair in long curls, her legs bare beneath a pale, blue sundress. And the smile she wore did not show any sign of the events he had been informed of about. She should be grieving for her mother but instead she was smiling at him just as she had on the day she graduated or the day she kissed him.

"Caroline, you're not really here, are you?" Klaus asked quietly as she cocked her head to the side with a playful smile.

"Maybe. Maybe I'm lying next to you with my head on your shoulder while you lay with that silver dagger right here." She trailed her fingers to the place above his heart. "You tell me. If I'm not here, why is it that you would hallucinating me?"

"Because… I don't know," Klaus felt his shoulders droop. "Caroline, I think that I… I think…"

"You think that maybe you've gone too far. That you've hurt people that you didn't mean to hurt. That you might be a danger to everyone. You're afraid that maybe you're wrong. And that if you are wrong then you might not be able to protect your daughter. It's okay to be afraid, Klaus. It's okay," Caroline said quietly, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I'm not afraid," Klaus snarled but he didn't believe his own words.

"Fear isn't always a bad thing, you know," Caroline whispered, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm afraid of dying again, of living, of what being a vampire even means. But I don't have a child," she peered up at him as he looked back down at her. "And that means that you have something to be terrified of because someone could tear her away from you. So you have to figure out how to not allow your fear or pride or your anger or your being you get in the way of whatever the hell you have to do to keep her safe."

"I can't trust them, Caroline," Klaus hissed.

"I know. You don't have to. But you can't push them all away. You have to let other people help you. That's the only way to survive. To help her survive," Caroline argued.

"And what if they get her killed?" Klaus inquired, pushing himself to his feet.

"There are things that you can't control. All you can do is try your best to protect her," the blonde vampire got to her feet and placed her arms around his neck. "You know I haven't been around for a billion years so I might be wrong about all of this."

"Yes, you might be," Klaus slid his arms around the girl's waist. If only he could see his daughter grow up to be this age… He would give his life for her.

"You're not a horrible person, Klaus," Caroline said, pulling away to look him in the eye.

"Yes, love, I am," he replied.

"I was wrong. You're just human, well, a little bit. Kind of." Giggling, the girl in his arms ran a hand through his hair. "I wish that I had known that all along."

"I wish you did too," Klaus whispered, leaning down he brushed his lips against hers before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep reforming new plans to save his daughter's life.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and for reviewing.**

**Peace, **

**Jessica **


End file.
